I'm A What ?
by bunnyboo100
Summary: Althea was dumped on the steps on an orphanage when she was young, never knowing who her family was. What happens when a greasy haired dungeon bat tell her she has magic. Adventures and a chance to find happiness, but also comes with the risk of losing the one person she already has.


**Hello Everyone. This is the first fanfic I'm actually taking seriously. As some people may have noticed i removed all my fan fictions from the site because, lets be honest they where terrible. Anyway I'm using the first chapter of this fic to explain what is going to be happening so bare with me. This a little teaser or a snippet to the whole fic and will be up for a month or two. Just to see what the reactions are going to be. I may use it or completely remake it i don't know yet, but I would absolutely love it if you left a review. I know it isn't very long but if it has you interested please tell me so that I actually upload the rest of it. I'm only a couple of chapters in but i know generally where this is heading. I would love to hear where you think it is going so please tell me in a review.**

 **Thank you so much .**  
 **Love bunnyboo100 XXX**

 **The Harry Potter Universe belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. No characters you see here are mine apart from my OC's Althea and Adam.**

The only way to describe the Orphanage was as void of any real life. No colour no patterns, just grey white and black. That's what it had always been to her. Long dull hallways and evenly spaced rooms. A prisoner in a place supposedly what she should call home. Even within a place with so little comfort she was still alone. No other child would even look at her. Finding her strange and unnerving. They would whisper about her eyes the most often. How they could look right through you and into your soul.

The prison had a name, Ivybridge. A happy name. A name that didn't deserve to be spoiled by the darkness of this place. But hearing that word made shivers go down her spine. Her one dream was to leave and never return. To escape into the outside world and find an adventure. Like one you would read in a book. The hero strikes out on their own making friendships along the way that would last a lifetime. But alas here she was trapped within the stone walls. Barely ever allowed to leave except to go to school where even there she was met with stares and left to be an outcast. That was at least, until two years ago.

A boy showed up the orphanage. Louder than any other she had ever met before and also ruder. He refused to leave her alone the moment he laid eyes on her, demanding that she become his friend. Being friendless herself she was not about to turn this opportunity down. But she was also weary, nothing like this had ever happened to her before. Maybe it was a trick. A way to gain her trust and then break a heart. It took a while for the boy to seep into her heart but when he finally broke through they became inseparable. Adam is his name. Adam Chelsea. He even managed to make the boy in the room next to hers switch so that they could be closer.

Life became a little brighter since then but everything was still the same. They felt like caged birds wanting to be freed so they could soar and begin their own story. But that hadn't happened so they settled with making up stories and dreamt together about the places they would go and things they would see. They thought that they would always be together, nothing would be able to separate them. How wrong they were.

"Hey Al." Adam said yawning and sitting down. His Pyjamas looking dishevelled from just getting out of bed. It was currently seven thirty in the morning, the scheduled breakfast time. Adam reached forward and grabbed a piece of toast and began smothering it in butter.

I pulled a disgusted face at Adam as he stuffed it into his mouth, chewing loudly. Checking that the sisters weren't looking I punched his arm. And turned back to the book in my lap looking as innocent as possible when he loudly exclaimed 'ow. But quickly acting natural when one of the worst nuns of all strutted over. Sister Violet stared at us a moment with her evil beady little eyes and her short stature, before turning away when she saw nothing out of place to go and terrorise one of the younger children.

I sighed in relief. And smirked at the look Adam was giving me a look that said 'you're an idiot and wait for my revenge'. I just smirked at him and gave him one that said 'good luck with that'. We resume with breakfast, a quiet chatter emitting from the hall. Something felt different though this morning, and when Sister Teresa stood in front of my desk and stared down at me I knew something was going to change. And Maybe not for the better. I looked at Adam panicked when she told me to go to the adoptions room. I had been there once before and it didn't end well. He gave me a look that said to be calm, but I could see the anxiousness in his eyes.

When you're walking towards any part of the Orphanage that may link to the outside world the change of scenery is dramatic. All the grey and dull shades disappear and are replaced with the ghastliest colours imaginable. Bright blues, reds and yellows covered the walls making her feel like she was going to be sick. When she stepped in front of the room with label adoption upon it she sneered at the big smiley face painted on the front. She really never wanted to have to enter this room again, but she knew if she didn't she would be put into solitary for a week at least. With that thought making her shudder she took one last deep breathe before opening the door and stepping inside. What she was expecting was some overly happy couple that didn't know what they were in for. What she was not expecting was a tall dark looking man in a suit to be sitting in the bright pink plastic chair looking as though he would rather die than be in this room. ' Same here' same here she thought.

"Um hello" She spoke quietly. Looking at the man curiously she frowned wondering what he was here for. She had, had many visits in the past from couples, some large families, some small, but never someone on their own.

The unusual man stood and schooled his expression into one of neutrality. His black hair tied back was a great contrast to her own light blonde hanging loosely down her back. 'Maybe he dyes it' she wondered. She was knocked out of her musing about his appearance when he spoke.

"Miss Leal, I presume" Holding his hand out to her. She stared at it a moment before hesitantly reaching forward. His handshake was firm and precise. She Nodded politely at the question. "You may wish to sit down this may come as somewhat of a shock". She nodded again before walking over to the disgustingly bright green sofa and sitting down, making room for the man to sit beside her but he again sat on the pink chair.

"Okay Miss Leal, what I'm about to explain to you is going to be very long and I would appreciate it if you did not ask any questions until I have finished my explanation. Do I make myself clear" The man said in a very commanding tone, leaning back in his chair obviously trying to get comfortable, but finding it difficult.

She nods again in confirmation. But then, hesitates slightly, she doesn't even know his name. Feeling unsure of herself she slowly raises her hand asking for permission to ask something.

The man stares at her blankly. Not saying a word. She takes this as permission and asks her Question. "I understand Sir, but may I ask what your name is?"

"I am Severus Snape, you may call me Professor Snape" he said, his eyes narrowing slightly.

She nods once again and waits in anticipation for what he is going to reveal to her. Could it be something to do with her family? Maybe some long lost relative. Or maybe he is a professor that studies people who are weird like her.

"I am here to give tell you something about yourself, something that will change your life" He gave a dramatic pause. "You are a witch."

"I'm a What?!" Althea exclaimed.


End file.
